<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I've Ever Known, Is Life Upon The Throne by Threeisme333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451763">All I've Ever Known, Is Life Upon The Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333'>Threeisme333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Corpse, Bodyguard Dream, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, He's also a tease, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Sykkuno, Redemption, Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse has one job; kill the prince. Well paying, and a simple task for a master assassin such as himself. So why does he find himself helping the prince's personal guard in protecting his own target? And when he finds himself at the prince's beck and call, he has to decide what sort of life he really wants for himself. And more dauntingly, what sort of person he wants to be.</p>
<p>A royalty fic based on that one among us game, except Sykkuno isn't a killer, and Dream and Corpse are his bodyguards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Storming the castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from K/DA 'More'.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recognise that ot3's aren't overly popular, but I was quite inspired by Corpse, Dream and Sykkuno's interactions in among us lobbies, and so I decided to write this. Thanks to Riley who helped me formulate ideas and basically came up with the original outline for this. And also thanks to Rowan and Hannah who chanted "DO ETT" at me until it happened.</p><p>Happy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse looked out at the gloomy sky as he sharpened his knife. He had a few tools of the trade, but this knife was one of his favourites. Sleek blade and a black handle that rested in his hand perfectly. Ready for a night on the town. Or more specifically, a night storming the castle.</p><p>Head to toe in black, he stepped out of the alleyway. He had his hood pulled tight, obscuring his face from onlookers, but more importantly covering his bunny mask. His mark as an assassin. The one thing that would give away his intentions too soon.</p><p>The murky grey sky seemed to follow him as he swept through the low-lit streets. The wave of despair that he brought with him. It was a lonely profession, his dark livelihood. His ticket straight to the right hand of Satan. But as horrific as it was, it paid well, alarmingly well considering the amounts lowly humans would fork out to see their enemies fall. And Corpse was good at that, bringing the hand of death down on countless people. He was the best actually. And as dark a world as it was, news seemed to travel fast, and Corpse found himself with a reputation. </p><p>Attention was good for business, but completely jeopardised his life of shadows. And so, he simply had to work harder to hone his skills. So far, he had been successful in masking his identity. And while the assassin Corpse became more and more of a widespread name. He himself stayed away from it all. After all, his victims were the only ones who saw his face. A sight they took with them to the grave.</p><p>Tonight, he would be taking on his toughest job yet. He was thrumming with anticipation, eager for the challenge. He’d done some preliminary work already. Surveillance of the castle to get a good idea of the inner workings, to memorise the routines of the inhabitants. He’d broken in a few times too. In and out. Silent. No one had suspected a thing.</p><p>He got some pretty big sums for jobs. But this was by far the highest he’d been offered. All to eliminate the King’s only son. Assassinating the prince was a big deal. This would be his highest ranked kill. He’d knocked off many nobles, they had the most enemies. Self-righteous pricks. But this would be his first of the royals, born into wealth and power. Spoiled brats.</p><p>His plan was to be quick. Stick to the shadows, be as quiet as possible. He couldn’t afford conflict. As skilled as he was he couldn’t fend off the entire royal guard by himself. One assassin against forty trained soldiers, that was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>He entered in the grounds around the side. He’d deemed the easiest way to get to the castle itself quickly and without being seen was through the gardens. Particularly the large maze. He’d taken the time to map out the layout and memorise the routes that the patrolling guard would take. Though if it came to it, he could easily slit the guards throat all the way out here and leave him in the winding maze to be found in the panic of the morning. When the kingdom awoke to a world without their prince.</p><p>Corpse made it through without coming into contact with the guard, and also without alerting anyone that he was here. Not even the birds would dare breathe in his presence.</p><p>He scaled the wall of the east wing and perched himself on the ledge of a second storey window. He slid a thin blade between the window shutters, lifting the latch on the inside. He carefully pried one side open and peeked through the drapes into the dark room. It was a drawing room. Unused and silent at this time of night. </p><p>He’d initially contemplated slipping straight into the prince’s room. But he’d quickly found out that his window shutters were sealed shut. Something a thin blade would not have as easily taken care of. So, he’d found this adjacent room to be the perfect entrance spot to the castle. He kind of felt bad for the prince. Trapped in by his overprotective parents. Though he guesses in this case they were right to do so, especially considering Corpse’s current goal. Though a couple of barred windows wouldn’t stop him from completing his objective.</p><p>He slipped into the room and pulled the shutters softly closed behind himself. He snuck over to the door and pressed his ear to the cool wood. Once he deemed a long enough stretch of silence he cracked the door slightly. And this time checked with sight, his one uncovered eye looking through the sliver into the dim hallway. Candles lit the walkway, and also ironically illuminated his path to the prince.</p><p>Corpse drew his knife as he slowly and surely widened the doorway enough to slip through. He crept up the hallway to where he knew the prince’s quarters to be. He would face one last obstacle before reaching his target. The prince’s personal guard. But Corpse had been prepared for this. As much as he brought chaos, he always took advantage of the human love for routines. And so, he had made sure to reach this point of his journey, just before the bodyguard would slip away for his nightly midnight snack.</p><p>Corpse turned himself around a corner and into the little decorative archway to hide himself from view. Not two seconds later he saw the tall man stalk past him and head down the hallway. Corpse held his breath for a few moments before he continued to the last doorway at the end of the hall. He could see the large keyhole that would accommodate a heavy brass key. Corpse twisted the handle with a chuckle. Just to be sure. He wasn’t one to pick a lock before testing that the inhabitants weren’t idiots first.</p><p>Met with resistance, Corpse procured his trusty lock picking set. One he’d fashioned himself. His father was locksmith, and his mother a blacksmith. A pair of skilled notorious thieves. They’d passed long ago, but Corpse had picked up more than a few tricks from helping, watching and playing around himself.</p><p>He set to work unlocking the door, and he breathed a sigh at the relieving lock clicking sound. It was the closest thing to praise that he received. A well done from the lock as it fell to its knees before him. He slipped the tools back into his pocket and twisted the knob, reveling in the release as the door opened for him. He snuck inside and secured the door behind him. He wasn’t so sloppy as to make an obvious trail of the places he’d been.</p><p>He pulled back his hood as he turned to view the shadowed room and was promptly slammed back up against the door. His eyes widened as he looked upon the shorter male that had him by the throat. This must have been the prince. He was draped in a night robe, and was visibly fuming. It was cute.</p><p>“Ah, your highness. Sorry to wake you.” It came out raspy, something that often happened to his deep voice with under use. </p><p>The prince looked thrown off by his voice for a second, but he quickly regained his frown, “What do you want with me?”</p><p>Corpse felt his mouth curl into a smile, he loved the feisty ones that tried to stay strong. “Oh, I don’t want anything with you. But if you keep choking me like this, baby, I might just change my mind.”</p><p>The comment produced the desired effect as the prince pulled away from Corpse scandalised. Now released he was able to advance on the male, and properly carry out his objective. </p><p>The prince was a surprisingly adept fighter. He dodged here and there was able to block some of Corpse’s attacks. He smirked, impressed. Though a couple of skilled blocks weren’t enough to stop Corpse from having the prince trapped against him with his knife to his throat.</p><p>Each time the prince inhaled it was shaky, the tremble ever present as he exhaled as well. Corpse could practically smell the fear oozing off of him. It made him chuckle, entitled little bitch. He’d never know true pain and suffering. Even Corpse would bring the prince a quick death. He had a practiced hand, the throat slit would be almost painless.</p><p>Corpse sighed, “It was fun playing with you, but your time’s up baby, I’m a busy man, got places to be, it’s…”</p><p>“Game over.” The voice came from behind him as he felt the sharp tip of a blade press between his fourth and fifth ribs. That was interesting. The royal guard was trained to strike down, not kill. Something about being merciful and all that bullshit. Yet the prince’s personal bodyguard could pinpoint the perfect entry to severing the heart. Very interesting indeed.</p><p>“Dream,” The prince spoke and relief filled his voice, even his breathing began to even.</p><p>It clicked for Corpse, the little prince had sparked his memory, “Dream? Funny that you let his highness address you by that name. Even more amusing that your blade is poised to pierce my heart in the blink of an eye. Does he know who you are?”</p><p>“His highness may seem naïve, but he knows a lot more than people give him credit for.”</p><p>Corpse chuckled darkly, “He seems relieved to know you are here. Doesn’t reek of terror anymore. But tell me, does he know that while yes if I killed him right now I would lose my life, but that if you were to make your move on my life, I would just as quickly end his. We both die here tonight.” He whispered the last part directly into the prince’s ear. Which earned him a shiver of fear.</p><p>“That’s not how this is going to go.” Dream spoke firmly as he promptly dangled a pendant in front of Corpse’s unmasked eye.</p><p>It depicted a dragon curled around a ruby that was embedded into the center. “Where did you get that?” Corpse hissed.</p><p>“Two brothers, two assassins, and a pair of twin rubies. I didn’t steal this from you, I received the same note as you exactly a year ago.”</p><p>“Right…I’m listening,” Corpse felt the gears turning in his brain, mind whirring.</p><p>“I’ll explain everything,” Dream paused, “But before I do, you lower your weapon and I’ll lower mine. We’ll have a little chat, and at the end you’re free to choose whether you complete your objective or change it.”</p><p>Corpse was immensely curious, he didn’t often get distracted by ploys such as these, but Dream seemed awful serious. Corpse was almost certain he wouldn’t be betrayed the moment he lowered his knife, Dream seemed to have more use for him than killing him. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite.”</p><p>Corpse released the prince and quickly sheathed his knife back in its scabbard. The released prince happily skipped over and jumped onto his bed, as if his life had not just been in imminent danger. In fact, his life was still hanging in the balance, yet the prince lounged and looked back at them as if waiting for the show to continue.</p><p>“Why didn’t you complete the mission?” Corpse asked.</p><p> “Well, first of all, I never intended to complete it,” Dream dropped himself into a plush armchair, the moonlight from the nearby window casting harsh shadows across his face, “Surely you considered the risk such a job posed. Offing a royal. Nobles drop dead all the time, no one gives a rats. But killing a royal is the sort of act that starts wars.”</p><p>“So, you what? Decided to protect the prince instead? That’s hardly an assassins job, don’t they have royal guards for that?” Corpse scoffed.</p><p>“I’m not so hasty as to put myself in the middle of something, I did my investigating first. Figured out where the note and pendant came from. I wanted to know who was so desperate to see the prince taken care of. I had a friend of mine trace the ruby. He found that it belonged to a pair. The queen had gifted them to her two sons. And when the eldest died, spouseless, presumably they both fell to the man we know today as the king.”</p><p>“Daddy issues huh? Must be tough.” Corpse looked over to the prince where he was all sprawled out. He got a little ‘hmm’ and head tilt in reply. “So, if the King wants his son dead, why does he let him have a personal bodyguard?”</p><p>“I believe for that very reason, or at least initially he had hoped I would kill him. I got this job by questionable means. Purposefully mind you. But that’s a story for another time.” Dream rose from the chair and strode towards Corpse, “I don’t want a power-hungry man to take an innocent life just so he can dance on his throne all the way to the grave. I’m hoping you hate self-righteous pricks as much as I do, and that you’ll agree to help me, or at the very least walk away from this.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I kind of hate privileged brats just as much.”</p><p>Dream wheezed at that, “Oh trust me, he’s a brat alright. But just because he’s privileged doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a warm heart. I’m pretty sure he does more gardening than the groundskeepers, and he sneaks into town to play with the children way too much for my patience.”</p><p>“I-” The prince began but got flustered and covered his face, “It’s not that often.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Dream waved him off, “All I’m saying is I’d much rather live in a kingdom with Sykkuno as king instead of a power-hungry, self-righteous murderer.”</p><p>“An interesting goal for two murderers to have,” Corpse raised a brow at him.</p><p>Dream shrugged, “I’ve always said an assassin is a weapon, the clients are the murderers.”</p><p>“Yet it’s funny how that philosophy changed for <i>Sykkuno</i>.”</p><p>“Well I’m beyond the old days now, I’m a changed man. And you can be too. So, what do you say?” Dream held out his hand a determined look in his eyes.</p><p>“You haven’t exactly told me what you want me to do?” Corpse was hesitant. He wasn’t about to agree on anything with uncertain terms.</p><p>“At this stage, nothing more than a truce. But I’d like you to help me protect him, and if you would like to find out how, you can meet the prince and I in the town market place tomorrow at noon.”</p><p>Corpse surveyed the room and its occupants, from Dreams earnest eyes, to the prince who looked on kindly, as if Corpse had not just made a move on his life moments before. Corpse pursed his lips, “Otherwise I just go on my merry way?”</p><p>“Otherwise you just go on your merry way.”</p><p>It was a deal, with strings by his choice only. Corpse grasped Dream’s hand and gave a firm shake. Dream gave a quirk of his lips and a nod before parting. Corpse pulled his hood over his head once again and returned the nod to the guard as he made his way to the door.</p><p>The prince called out to him, “See you tomorrow Mr. Corpse!”</p><p>Corpse paused, he didn’t remember giving his name, he guessed his reputation proceeded him, “You’ll just have to wait and see, your highness.” And with that he was gone, back into the shadows that he knew so well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope it was okay. I shall endeavour to get the second chapter out soon.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated.</p><p>- Minnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leather and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I wasn't expecting this to get so much attention so quickly. I do intend to see this au through, though it may take me a little bit of time, so please be patient with me. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter as we get a little more insight into the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse rolled over on his lumpy bed. He’d not slept much, not that he ever did. Tossing and turning, and this time plagued by thoughts of how to move forward. Hell, he wasn’t even certain that the prince and his guard would even be in the market place. It could easily have all been just a ploy to get rid of him. Though the matching pendant and the determined look in Dream’s eyes had Corpse believing that he was serious. </p><p>Corpse reached blindly over to his bedside and procured his pocket watch. 6:30. God that was too early, yet also nowhere near enough hours for him to come to a decision.</p><p>Go on his merry way. It was the easy choice, the best he’d ever been let off for anything he’d done. But somehow, he found himself conflicted. He wasn’t one to get involved in these affairs, he’d criticised Dream for making it his mission. But when he thought about leaving them, it didn’t sit right. Stupid conscience.</p><p>Corpse brushed a hand over his face and through his curls with a groan. He’d have to come to some decision sooner or later.</p><p>Out of curiosity he reached for the pendant that he had stashed underneath his bed. He wasn’t one to leave any possible links to his identity and whereabouts in plain sight. A twin dragon. As Corpse turned it over in his palm he came to notice that the dragon faced the opposite way to the one Dream had shown him last night. He felt better knowing that Dream couldn’t have just stolen it to fool him. Call him paranoid.</p><p>He slumped back in his bed for a few moments and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t going to get any sleep like this. So, he got up, threw on his clothes and donned a regular, less conspicuous mask, and headed out on the town. He’d while away the hours roaming stalls and trying not to scare too many small children. </p><p>He stuck mostly to the alleys once he was out there. Ever the creature that thrived in darkness. And if the shadow welcomed you, why deny it?</p><p>Corpse did however stop by the leather wares stall just as it was being set up. The stall was manned by one Rachell Hofstetter, known by most as Rae. She was one of few townspeople that Corpse felt comfortable being in the presence of, let alone talking to.</p><p>Rae was dutifully stacking boxes and pulling out the wares for display. She was busily getting ready for the early birds. Though not quite as early as Corpse on this particular day.</p><p>Rae looked up at one point in her bustling and threw a surprised smile Corpse’s way, as well as a little courteous wave. Corpse was glad that she hadn’t called out to him as she usually did. He was definitely not ready for such a boisterous welcome. He imagined the chill on the morning breeze and her barely woken state contributed to her decision not to.</p><p>Corpse strode over slowly and just crouched down next to the stall. He felt more at ease at such a low point. The street being masked to his position made him feel more comfortable. He didn’t usually show himself at such a bright hour with only the trickle of people through the streets. Everyone knew the best way to go unnoticed was to blend in with a crowd. Well Dream certainly knew, it surely comprised most of the basis for setting up a midday meeting in the market place.</p><p>“Psst, hey Crops?”</p><p>Corpse startled slightly at Rae’s words. He was clearly off his A game, so lost in thought that he’d stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He’d also momentarily forgotten that in a panic a few weeks back he’d given his “name” to Rae as Crops. He’d not ever given his name to a casual party before. His family would use his Christian name, but they weren’t around anymore, and the only people he talked to were his victims, and he gave them his assassin name. It was a poorly thought up pseudonym, and not at all passable as a real first name. But Rae hadn’t questioned it, she’d merely cocked an eyebrow and rolled with it.</p><p>“Mhm,” He hummed in response to Rae.</p><p>“You know if you wanted to,” She dragged out the vowel as she batted her eyelashes at him, “You could help me sort out these boxes?”</p><p>He looked over to the large stack, it wouldn’t hurt to have something to do to help pass the time. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” Corpse rose to full height and stepped around Rae to the cart that had all the boxes on it. “Uhhhh.” He stared at them all, unsure.</p><p>Rae had the audacity to giggle at him. “They’re all labeled. Just put the armour and combat wares on the left, clothing in the middle, and the bags and miscellaneous wares on the right.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I got it.”</p><p>Corpse stacked boxes for the better part of the morning. By the time he finished it was just coming up 8 o’clock. And the chipper morning people were strolling around, their smiles glaringly brighter than the sun at such an hour.</p><p>He balanced on the edge of the cart as he watched Rae straighten up her products. He’d bought a few things from her in the past, mostly combat gear, though he had picked up a bag and a pouch or two. Her products were good quality, and he got a fair amount of use out of each of them. Though he didn’t know how smart that was for business, selling items that hardly ever needed to be replaced.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready,” Rae announced as she stood back to scrutinize her setup, to make sure not a single thread was out of place. Deeming her work complete she turned around to face Corpse, “You know, I like you sitting there.”</p><p>“Oh, how so?” Corpse leveled a look of intrigue at her.</p><p>“You’re really intimidating, it’s good. I think your presence will stop recalcitrant youths from trying to rob me.”</p><p>Corpse chuckled, it was amusing that her fears were of a petty crime such as theft, when unbeknownst to her there was an assassin in her shop as they spoke. Not that she was in any danger from him. He thought about the chance that someone would offer him a sum for her life. He didn’t think he’d take it. Her products were valuable to him and her friendship irreplaceable. </p><p>The morning continued much along the same way. Rae served people and Corpse hung in the back. Occasionally he’d make eye contact with people but they’d quickly avert their eyes. Except for the few nosy people, whose judgmental stares were maintained.</p><p>It was just coming up on noon, and Corpse’s anxiety was peaking when Rae dropped a small bag of coins in his palm. He stared down at it and then back at her in puzzlement. “I… it’s okay, I don’t need anything for helping out, I didn’t really do much anyway…”</p><p>“No, no, no, go and get us something to eat. I’m starving. And you were a great help, and for that you can pick out a product to take with you when you leave.”</p><p>Corpse felt like protesting but he realised that heading deeper into the market place to get some food was the perfect way to try and sniff out the prince and his guard. For if they didn’t come he wouldn’t look like a fool as he had a second objective to complete.</p><p>He grasped the coin bag and gave Rae a firm nod. She smiled and then turned back around to continue manning her stall.</p><p>The crowd was a flowing river now as Corpse stepped out into it. The market was bustling, full of life, and it was the perfect cloak for Corpse as he looked around.</p><p>This was a little different to how he’d survey his usual targets. The normal tricks aren’t enough when you’re up against an ex assassin. So, he had to blend deeper, take extra measures that he normally wouldn’t bother with in order to remain unseen.</p><p>Corpse didn’t forget about his second objective though as he kept one eye peeled for a satisfactory food stall. There was baked goods and fresh salads, one stall was even selling whole cooked chickens.</p><p>Corpse was just about to approach one particular food stall when he heard a laugh pierce through the buzz of the crowd. He stopped himself from looking their way sharply. And instead controlled his eyes to do a slow pan of the crowd. He saw him, Dream, a head above the rest. And the tuft of dark hair beside him that Corpse presumed to be the prince.</p><p>As the crowd rippled, Corpse caught glimpses of their attire. They were significantly dressed down to the last time he saw them. Donned in commoners clothing they both blended in quite well. Had Corpse not been looking for them, they probably would have gone unnoticed. Unlike any other undercover guard, Dream wasn’t at all stiff, and didn’t look as alert as he certainly was. It would’ve been his assassin background that allowed him to look so casual yet be so vigilant at the same time.</p><p>The prince blended in just as well, though through a genuine lack of tension, and an honest wonder. You’d almost think he was really a commoner and not some stuck up royal. Though he guessed that was credit to what Dream had said, that Sykkuno wasn’t like that. And maybe, the evidence proved that to be true.</p><p>Corpse had found them, they had really showed. They’d done what they said they would, kept their end of the deal. But Corpse was unsure if he should approach. He was the only one with anything to lose right now. When he walked away last night, any threat to Dream or the prince had vanished with him. If he was going to betray them he would have done it then, and he’s sure dream knew as much. </p><p>But today, there was the chance that they would betray him. Or well, Dream would. Corpse severely doubted that the prince would get his privileged hands dirty.</p><p>They had come, as they said they would, and if Corpse showed his face it would be on their terms. He wasn’t going to have that. If Corpse was going to agree to Dream’s plan then he would have to force it to be on his own terms.</p><p>Corpse finally approached the food stall and bought lunch for Rae and himself. Then he made his way through the crowd once again, invisible in plain sight. A shadow in the stream of common folk. He couldn’t keep his eyes trained on the pair as he knew the assassin would feel his gaze, instead he stole glances. Not too many that he would stick out, but enough that he could track their movements. He would not meet with them today. He would force them to come tomorrow, to meet on his terms. And if they didn’t show then he would forget about them, and keep going on with his life the way it was.</p><p>And he would be happy with that. </p><p>Though the more he thought about it as he headed back to Rae’s stall, the more uncertain he became. Would he really be happy if come tomorrow, the prince and his guard were not there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno loved the market place. It had a much better atmosphere than the castle. It was lively, warm. A happier place than the cold walls of his cage. He liked to get out a lot, and on the days he couldn’t make it as far as the town, he’d simply roam the castle gardens. The plants and trees were better company than most of the castle occupants anyway.</p><p>Any opportunity that he could make it as far as the town, he mostly hung around the market place. The people were different here, more homely, more welcoming. He loved to give things to the children, and join in on some of their games. And they gave him things in return. He had a whole box of flower crowns and daisy chains from all his trips. </p><p>Today’s trip was different though. It was rare that he and Dream would go into town together, usually Sykkuno snuck out and Dream would follow him to keep him out of trouble and eventually drag him back home. Since there was no pretense to keep up that Sykkuno was breaking the rules and trying not to be caught by Dream, who definitely knew where Sykkuno was and was simply waiting for the prince to tire himself out before he led him back home, he was free to actually show Dream around, take him to all the spots he liked, and meet some of the nice people he’d come across.</p><p>“This is nice,” Sykkuno looked up at his bodyguard.</p><p>Dream tore his eyes away from the people around him. He met Sykkuno’s gaze and cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, is it?”</p><p>“No royal business, no troublemaking, just us,” Sykkuno paused, “This is like a date.”</p><p>Dream’s brow seemed to shoot up higher, if that was even possible. “Oh yeah, we could get something to eat, go watch a play, catch up with the assassin who tried to kill you last night.”</p><p>“Well when you put it like that,” Sykkuno covered his face in embarrassment. </p><p>Dream laughed and gave him a little pat on the head, “Come on then, show me around. Show me the gems of the market. Then maybe I’ll know why you sneak out so often to come here.”</p><p>Sykkuno started to make his way through the crowd, he figured he’d show Dream one of the homemade craft stalls first. The trinkets were all really pretty, and you could see the hard work that went into making them. “You know,” He began as they walked, “If you really didn’t want me to come out here you could very easily stop me.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Dream hummed as they came up on the stall, “Remember I came from the streets, Sykkuno. I like it out here far more than within the castle walls, just like you do.”</p><p>Sykkuno was surprised by his truthful answer. It was nice to have Dream out here being honest with him. Though he didn’t want to say too much, afraid to make Dream uncomfortable. He tended to avoid the topic of his past. So Sykkuno wouldn’t say anything, he’d just keep sneaking out, to show Dream that he had heard him, to let him come into the streets with him too.</p><p>“Look, it’s a little origami puppy,” Sykkuno picked it up and held it out for Dream to look at, “Isn’t he cute?”</p><p>“Yes, very cute.” Dream smiled, but then Sykkuno noticed the corner of his mouth twitch. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been paying such close attention.</p><p>Sykkuno’s expression twisted into concern as he placed the paper puppy down, “What is it?”</p><p>“He’s here.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s mouth fell open into an ‘O’ shape, and then he tried to look around for the mysterious man, “Mr. Cor-”</p><p>Dream slapped a hand over Sykkuno’s mouth and held a finger up to his own, “Shh.” They were frozen for a few moments. Dream’s eyes tried to convey all the secrets of the world to Sykkuno as they were stood there. When he seemed to decide he’d conveyed enough words with his eyes, Dream released Sykkuno and led him away from the stall. They were now immersed back in the crowd. “I believe he doesn’t want to be detected. He’s good, I’ll give him that, I only barely noticed his presence.”</p><p>“Isn’t he going to approach us?” Sykkuno looked at the guard puzzled.</p><p>“No,” Dream smirked, “I don’t believe so. He won’t be in the market place for very much longer. He just wanted to see if we would come.”</p><p>“He was testing us?” Sykkuno guessed, he couldn’t quite get a hold of it all, Dream and Corpse were on a different wavelength to him. Both assassins. Attuned to a different world than him, a different set of rules, that existed beyond Sykkuno’s world.</p><p>“He’s still testing us.”</p><p>Sykkuno frowned, he had been hopeful that Corpse would agree to help them out. This was not exactly what Sykkuno had been expecting. He didn’t think it would all fall through so quickly, the journey had only just begun. Though, he guessed they hadn’t quite lost him yet, Sykkuno’s expression turned into determination, “Alright, well how do we pass the test?”</p><p>Dream laughed, “Oh, I think you’ll do that with ease. You wouldn’t happen to have any plans to sneak out of the castle tomorrow, would you?”</p><p>It slowly began to piece itself together in Sykkuno’s mind. He pretended to ponder it for a few moments and he even stroked his chin for emphasis, “Hmm, I might have some jailbreaking on the agenda, I’ll have to check my calendar. I’m a busy man you know.”</p><p>He got a wheeze out of his guard with that one. “Alright, alright. Let’s go terrorise some children, and then we can come back tomorrow to meet with our elusive friend.”</p><p>“Hey! I don’t terrorise the children,” Sykkuno defended as he and Dream walked over to the alley that he normally met with the never-ending balls of energy, “If anything they terrorise me.”</p><p>As if on cue the little doe eyed girl called out as Sykkuno came in sight, “Hey Mister!”</p><p>“Hey little Miss, how’s it going?” Sykkuno crouched down in front of her and Dream hovered a few steps behind. Sykkuno presumed he didn’t want to scare off the children, it was his first time seeing them this close. Stranger danger was something small children were well versed in, though Sykkuno’s not sure how he managed to bypass that.</p><p>“I made you a new crown,” She said as she procured a ring of dandelions and daisies. It was a bit lopsided, and looked just as flimsy as all the ones that had come before it, but Sykkuno couldn’t help but smile at it. It was the thought and effort that counted after all.</p><p>“Wow, it’s so pretty! Do you want to put it on me?” He tilted his head forward enough for her to reach up and place it in his hair. She almost tripped approaching him, but he caught he arm lightly to stop her from falling.</p><p>Once she’d deemed the crown was securely seated on Sykkuno’s head, she pulled back and smiled brightly at her handiwork. “Now you look like a prince!” Sykkuno chuckled at the comment, before she was beckoned over by her friends as they started their game of tag, yelling and running after each other.</p><p>Sykkuno stood back and came up next to Dream once again. He looked at Sykkuno with mirth in his eyes, “Like a prince, ay?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I like this crown better than my gold one. It’s not as heavy.”</p><p>Dream wheezed, “Goodness Sykkuno, you’re certainly something.”</p><p>“I-” Sykkuno flushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Dream chose to move on to a different topic, seeing that he wasn’t going to get much out of the prince in the current line of conversation. “They really seem to like you down here,” He gave Sykkuno a genuine smile, “The common folk, they could use a king like you.”</p><p>“Well it’s up to you to make sure that happens.”</p><p>“And hopefully Corpse too,” Dream added, “He should approach us if we come back tomorrow, he’s trying to make sure we’re serious enough. That we’re not going to blow him off or rat him out.”</p><p>“So, I don’t have to sneak out again, you’ll willingly come with me?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, we can have a second date.” Dream laughed as he watched Sykkuno’s face turn a crimson red at that statement.</p><p>“Look, it’s, I didn’t mean…” Sykkuno stumbled over his words, “It’s just, what they always say right, something to eat, something to…”</p><p>Dream decided it was due time he saved the prince before he turned permanently red. “Sykkuno, it’s okay. I know what you mean.” </p><p>“Let’s just head back.” Sykkuno turned his face away, the embarrassment still lingering. He felt Dream’s hand slide into his, he looked to their hands shocked, before he felt his face begin to heat up once again. </p><p>Sykkuno covered his burning face with his free hand, though Dream simply grinned back at him as he tugged him along back towards the castle. “Come on, we wouldn’t want too many people to notice our absence.”</p><p>Once Dream was back to facing ahead so he could lead the way, Sykkuno let himself relax slightly and drop the hand from his face. It was kind of nice, and it was new. Sykkuno was glad that Dream felt comfortable enough with him to do this. He stared at where their fingers interlocked, and he felt more than just the heat of embarrassment, there was the flutter of attraction as well. Yes, Dream was his protector, but he was also his friend, and maybe one day he could be something more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought, and stay tuned for what happens next.</p><p>- Minnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pieces Fall Into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that it's been so long ;;;;;</p>
<p>I recently moved house, so I've been unbelievably busy. I wanted to get this chapter finished before I moved, but unfortunately the dice didn't roll that way. BUT, she's here, chapter 3. And it's the longest one so far. I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Happy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno woke up to the sun barely peeking through his drapes. He’d been too excited last night while simultaneously overly nervous, all at the prospect of finally encountering Corpse again. After their questionable first meeting, as funny as it sounded, Sykkuno wanted to make a good impression on the assassin.</p>
<p>Sykkuno rolled over with a humph, he already knew it was too early to head out just yet. Damn his eagerness. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Dream leaning on his door frame. Sykkuno waved him over with his sleep weak arm.</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head at him, “Are you suggesting we waste away the morning between the sheets? That’s very scandalous, especially for you Sykkuno.”</p>
<p>Sykkuno turned beet red. He watched Dream laugh at his embarrassment, and he covered his face before he rolled back over in a huff. “Maybe you should ask me on a date first before insinuating such things.”</p>
<p>“I thought that yesterday was a date,” Dream teased as he sat on the end of the bed. Sykkuno purposefully kept his silence. Dream sighed fondly, “Alright, what did you actually beckon me over here for?”</p>
<p>Sykkuno bit his lip as he contemplated his follow through. He’d done the first part, and that was get his bodyguard in range, now he had to initiate the tackle his bodyguard phase. Easier said than done. He decided to roll over again and assess the situation first.</p>
<p>Dream had scooted up the bed a bit and was now sat half way up the side. He looked down at where Sykkuno’s head peaked out from under the covers.</p>
<p>Sykkuno frowned at him for a few thought filled moments, before he decided to hell with it. He slowly pulled the covers enough to let himself slip out of them. And in one swift movement he hooked his ankle around Dream’s waist and managed to pull him back onto the bed and hoist himself up into his lap.</p>
<p>Surprise momentarily flashed across Dream’s face before he rested his hands on Sykkuno’s thighs where they bracketed his hips. He made eye contact with the prince, looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>It had taken Sykkuno a fair bit of mustered up confidence to get where he currently was. But now that he had got to this point, he wasn’t entirely sure what his goal was for proceeding. He was honestly surprised his plan had progressed this far. “You know, every time this happens where I seemingly overpower or outsmart you, I remember that you were a trained assassin and I wonder why you let me do this?”</p>
<p>“As much of a boost to my ego it is that you think I’m capable of everything, you actually do surprise me a lot. I mean you just said there’d be no rolling between the sheets, yet here I find myself with a prince perched on my lap like it’s his throne. You’re truly a man of mystery, Sykkuno.”</p>
<p>At that point, they heard the door open and they both whipped their heads to the intruder in shock. Poki, the prince’s maid, stood there also shocked, before she burst into giggles, “My, what a position you two are in.”</p>
<p>Dream promptly shifted Sykkuno off him and back onto the bed in order to free himself. “You know Sykkuno, always one to tease and mess around. But it would seem the time for morning shenanigans is up by the fact that you’re here, Poki.”</p>
<p>“Yup, no more silly business. I’ve run the prince a bath, so he best clean himself up and get ready for dressing time,” Poki clapped her hands together excitedly, “Today’s outfit is a personal favourite of mine, I’m quite proud of it. So, you better get your ass up Sykkuno. Every minute this outfit stays on the rack instead of being worn is a true fashion crime.”</p>
<p>“We certainly can’t have the prince committing any crimes,” Dream looked at Sykkuno, the mock dismay dripping from his voice. Of course, the ex-assassin would have something to say on criminal affairs.</p>
<p>Sykkuno gathered himself up and into the adjacent wash room. At least he could soak away all the mornings embarrassment between the bubbles. He used to have the maids bathe him, but somewhere along the way he had convinced them to let him do it himself. Some excuse about liking the soothing alone time, which was actually partly the truth. He’s sure some of them would have guessed at his self-conscious nature though. He still had Poki help dress him though. But that was more for her expertise, than his actual need for help.</p>
<p>Today as he slipped into the hot water, he tried to will the tension out of his body. He was nervous for what the day would hold. He hoped that finally everything would work out with Corpse, and that the assassin would agree to help them. The best-case scenario. Maybe it was wishful to hope for that, but Sykkuno really thought that they could make it work.</p>
<p>He stewed over all his thoughts as he washed himself. At some point Poki peeked her head in to give him a warning look. He covered himself as much as possible and shooed her out, promises of being hasty on his tongue.</p>
<p>He finished up shortly after that, having rushed a little of his final scrubbings as to not incur too much of Poki’s rage.</p>
<p>When Poki finally got her hands on him she dragged him behind the changing screen.</p>
<p>The moment Sykkuno laid eyes on the so-called masterpiece of an outfit, the pit of his stomach dropped. There was nothing wrong with it, it was impressive, dare he say beautiful. But he’d never be able to set foot on the town dressed in such expensive fabrics and intricate threads. “Oh, Poki.”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” The light in Poki’s eyes was so bright and happy, and Sykkuno felt terrible for what he knew he had to say.</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful…”</p>
<p>Poki’s shoulders dropped, “But?”</p>
<p>“You see, it’s just so wonderful that I can’t wear it today.”</p>
<p>“You’re sneaking out again?” Poki nudged his shoulder, “You just went out yesterday, why again so soon?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Sykkuno scratched the back of his neck, “We didn’t finish what we were supposed to do yesterday.”</p>
<p>Poki narrowed her eyes at him, still searching for any chance that he would wear her creation today.</p>
<p>“Look, Poki, it would get ruined. You know what I’m like, running around with the children, it wouldn’t survive to see dinner.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right,” Poki relented, “But you better promise me tomorrow you’ll roam the castle looking like a whole buffet.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure. Now help me look like a commoner.”</p>
<p>Poki got to work, she selected items of clothing and pieced an outfit together. “I can’t believe you have a whole wealth of fashion knowledge at your disposal,” She indicated to herself up and down, “Yet you utilise me to dress you down so you can run around with the children of the streets.”</p>
<p>“I have a little more business than just running around today.” Sykkuno averted his gaze, uncertain as to how much of their plans he should be telling her. Though she was Poki, his personal maid, and she tended to find out everything anyway.</p>
<p>“Ooo, business. You and Mr. Dream got errands to run,” She said ‘errands’ like it was taboo, something irrefutably scandalous, and she stuck her head out from behind the screen to wiggle her eyebrows at Dream who was leant back against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Sykkuno coughed, “We might be bringing our business back with us if everything goes well.”</p>
<p>“Sykkuno?!” Poki swatted at him, “What are you saying?” Her eyes were filled with the flavor of the tea she thought she was consuming right now. “I’ll be sure to steer clear of the bedroom this time.” She handed Sykkuno pieces of clothing to put on. </p>
<p>He covered his face with one hand while he used the other to secure his pants, “Oh, you thought,” His cheeks burned, “No, it’s not. It’s not that kind of business.”</p>
<p>Poki did his shirt for him and all other top pieces, “Sure, sure, keep me out of it. But if you think I won’t know what’s going on, you’ve got another thing coming mister.” She gave him a firm pat on the back before she began cleaning up her things, “You’re ready to go. Dream, he’s all yours.” She sing-songed as she all but skipped out of the room.</p>
<p>“So…” Dream pulled himself off the wall, “Now that you’re all mine.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sykkuno laughed nervously.</p>
<p>Dream chuckled, “Don’t look so scared. I was just going to suggest that you should probably get down to the banquet hall for breakfast before we get ready to head out.”</p>
<p>Sykkuno sighed in relief, “Oh, yeah, you’re right, that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“I have been known to have those, good ideas.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, including inviting the man who tried to kill me into my close presence 24/7.” Sykkuno joked.</p>
<p>“There’s still hope, we haven’t let that one play out yet. But it feels like a good idea in the making.” Dream held the door open for Sykkuno to make his way out.</p>
<p>“I certainly hope it is, I certainly hope it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back again so soon,” Rae called to Corpse as he walked in the vicinity of her stall. “Did you really miss me that much?”</p>
<p>“Well, the company’s certainly good, I can’t complain.”</p>
<p>Rae grinned at that and patted the edge of her cart for him to take a seat.</p>
<p>He took the offered seat and settled in before he decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind, “What would you do if you were offered a job opportunity that is almost the complete opposite of the job you already have?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, does it pay well?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say money isn’t a factor.”</p>
<p>She tapped at her chin, “Well then I think it’s about which one makes you happy. Which job will leave you feeling satisfied at the end of the day.”</p>
<p>Corpse pondered her answer. He always felt satisfied when he got a particularly difficult kill. It made him feel proud of his skillset. Protecting someone just felt like a whole lot of unnecessary stress. It would be hard work, more difficult than pulling off an assassination, especially when he had to be law abiding and peaceful about it. Though as Corpse knew well, the hardest tasks are always the most rewarding.</p>
<p>“Just weigh it all up,” Rae suggested, “At the end of the day you want to be doing something you believe in. If you’re happy where you are then I see no reason to change. But if you’re not feeling it, switching it up could be good.”</p>
<p>Corpse looked at her in thought, “You’re full of more wisdom than I thought.”</p>
<p>“Oi,” She punched him on the shoulder, “Be careful how you speak to your elders.”</p>
<p>Corpse just chuckled instead of saying anything and let Rae get whisked away serving customers. Maybe the change would be good. Normally it was something he wouldn’t even consider, but Dream being an ex-assassin himself had piqued Corpse’s interest. He wanted an insight into the man’s ways. And the only way to get answers would be to accept.</p>
<p>If the prince and his bodyguard really did come back to the market place today, Corpse would approach them. He was intrigued, and he wanted a little taste of that thing called change.</p>
<p>Corpse didn’t get up to seek them out today. He figured they’d have to come in range eventually, and if it started to get a little late then he’d get up and do his own searching. Rae was pleased with his intimidating presence so he had reason to stay put anyway.</p>
<p>He watched children scream and run around from late morning to midafternoon. It was a long few hours of observing the common folk before he finally spotted half of the duo he was looking for. It was the prince, unsurprisingly, Corpse had expected Dream’s presence to be much harder to pinpoint.</p>
<p>The prince had purchased a loaf of bread and was sharing it around with the worn-out troublemakers. Corpse dusted his pants off and hopped up, he accidentally startled Rae slightly as she was sifting through one of her boxes. “Are you heading off?”</p>
<p>Corpse cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. See you around.” He paced out of her stall and clutched at his hood, an indication of his nervousness. One that he berated himself for. His nerves were unwarranted, this was his terrain now. He’d made sure of that.</p>
<p>Rae shook her head at his back as he walked away. He was an interesting one.</p>
<p>Corpse ran through all conceivable sentence starters as he got closer and closer to the prince. He was falling quite short on options. He wasn’t really a man of pleasantries, being an assassin and all that.</p>
<p>He decided to go for the old lean on the wall trick. Observe until he is noticed. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>It was a minute or so before the prince looked around and noticed him. He jumped and his hand flew to his mouth in shock. Corpse hadn’t intended for the silence trick to scare the male, he guessed he should clear his throat or something next time. The prince didn’t stay startled for long though, as his face broke out into a smile, “Mr. Corpse, you came!”</p>
<p>Corpse pressed a finger to his lips. </p>
<p>The prince looked sheepish, and his next words were more hushed, “Dream’s…he was just here,” He looked around puzzled, “I guess he ducked off for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I guess so,” Corpse said and then the two fell into silence. They both looked at each other with nothing to say. The prince gulped and looked away, his uncertainty obvious. Corpse chuckled lightly, he was cute.</p>
<p>The prince giggled along too. He looked down at his hands, “Um, bread?” He held out what was left of the loaf to Corpse.</p>
<p>Corpse wanted to accept, for something to do, but he had to politely decline, “Ah, no thank you, food and I don’t really mix.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well okay,” The prince averted his gaze again, but he bounced back, “I’m glad you showed, does this mean you’re going to accept our offer?”</p>
<p>At that point Dream approached from behind the prince saving them from anymore awkwardness, “Look, who’s here! You’re a day late, but I guess it’s better than nothing.”</p>
<p>Corpse titled his head at him, “You and I both know I showed up exactly when I intended too.”</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p>The prince looked between them for a second, but he discarded whatever questions he had with a shake of his head. “So, what happens now?”</p>
<p>Dream turned to Corpse, “Is this a yes?”</p>
<p>“Well that depends, what is it exactly that I’d be saying yes to?”</p>
<p>“Become Sykkuno’s bodyguard.”</p>
<p>Corpse raised an eyebrow, “Last time I checked, he already had one of those.”</p>
<p>“And if you’re familiar with how math works, he would then have two,” Dream countered, “That’s exactly what I want. As it stands, I cannot deal with the current king and still ensure Sykkuno’s absolute safety all on my own. But if I had a partner in crime so to say…”</p>
<p>Corpse crossed his arms over his chest, “So this isn’t just a protection mission then? This sounds like an awful lot of meddling.”</p>
<p>“You’re an assassin aren’t you, meddling in others business and lives is kind of what you do.”</p>
<p>“Then why not just have me assassinate the king? Why hire me on as a bodyguard, doesn’t that complicate things for Sykkuno trying to inherit the reign?” Corpse was skeptical of the follow through in Dream’s plan.</p>
<p>“Well maybe we don’t want to just throw you under the bus.” Dream reasoned.</p>
<p>“I did attempt to kill the man you’ve sworn to protect.”</p>
<p>Sykkuno interjected at that point, “Well maybe we just like having you around, and being my bodyguard would give you inside knowledge and ample opportunity to get close enough to the king to you know…” He drew one finger across his neck.</p>
<p>“Right, right,” Corpse was still pretty puzzled as to why they even wanted to be near him, and he still felt like Dream’s plan was a little flawed. But the way Sykkuno looked at him with pleading eyes had all rationality leaving him. It didn’t sound like the most terrible arrangement in the world. “Do I get paid?”</p>
<p>Dream smiled, “After the king agrees to hire you of course.”</p>
<p>Corpse gaped at him, “Yeah and how is that going to work, I thought we established that he’s trying to off his son.”</p>
<p>“And I thought I told you I’d tell you the story of how I got hired later.”</p>
<p>“So, when does story time start?”</p>
<p>“How about we take you back to the castle and give you the grand tour. We can walk and talk.” Dream’s words came out as if he already knew he’d won.</p>
<p>Corpse uncrossed his arms, and looked at the two for an extended moment before he gave his answer, “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Great!” The prince exclaimed before he wrapped his arm around Corpse’s elbow and began to pull him along.</p>
<p>Dream chuckled as he followed behind them.</p>
<p>Corpse looked down at the prince in wonder, why was he so trusting? Why wasn’t he scared of Corpse, did he not remember what he had done? “Why?”</p>
<p>The prince spoke over him, “You know, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Sykkuno, and if you call me your highness I might have to poke you aggressively.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m Corpse, the assassin who tried to kill you.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t kill me! And that makes all the difference.” He looked up at Corpse with sincere eyes. </p>
<p>Once again Corpse found himself baffled by the man before him, “Are you just really nice to everyone?”</p>
<p>Dream answered from behind them, “Pretty much. But he wouldn’t trust you if he thought you were a bad person.”</p>
<p>“But I am a bad person.”</p>
<p>Sykkuno piped up again, “If you determine having killed people as making you a bad person, then I guess that means my taste in bodyguards is a little on the controversial side.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say,” Corpse added, but he decided to leave it at that. He didn’t totally understand Sykkuno’s decision to trust him, or agree with it. But he couldn’t help but feel a little happy knowing someone believed in him. It was somewhat of a rare occurrence. </p>
<p>The rest of the way was spent mostly in silence. Eventually they came up on their destination. The castle had a contrasting atmosphere in the afternoon. Much different to the night he had last been there.</p>
<p>This time they didn’t sneak through the maze and through a window. Though they didn’t exactly waltz through the front gates either. They entered through the kitchens and what was probably part of the servants’ quarters as most people they passed paid them no mind, other than a few courteous bows and nods, and a very enthusiastic welcome from a very Irish kitchen hand.</p>
<p>Sykkuno had replied to the man in kind before the three of them continued their pursuit back to where Corpse knew the prince’s quarters were.</p>
<p>They made it to Sykkuno’s room without any awkward or unfavorable encounters. Though when they entered in there was a maid changing the bed sheets.</p>
<p>Sykkuno balked, “Poki? I thought you said you’d steer clear of the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Poki turned around and covered her mouth in mock shock, “Sykkuno?! I thought you said it wasn’t that kind of business.”</p>
<p>“It- It isn’t.”</p>
<p>“So, is this the business then?” She said as she looked Corpse up and down. “I must say Sykkuno, if I was going to trade out Dream for anyone it would definitely be this man.”</p>
<p>“Poki! Oh my…” Sykkuno covered his face in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Dream jumped in to save the mess that was unfolding, “He’s our candidate to be Sykkuno’s second bodyguard.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “So, you just lured some hot guy off the street. Man Sykkuno, I really wish I had your power.”</p>
<p>“Please stop,” Sykkuno whined as his face turned redder and redder. Corpse thought it’d never go back to its normal colour at this point. And it was such a pretty colour too.</p>
<p>“Alright, I think this mess has gone on long enough,” Corpse spoke for the first time in the hopes that it would steer the conversation elsewhere.</p>
<p>Poki stopped and stared at him. “Did you just breathe into my soul? What the fuck? Sykkuno, how did you find a guy with a great voice too?”</p>
<p>Well that didn’t exactly go as planned.</p>
<p>“Uh, he’s just great. Now do you think you could go maybe, do you have sheets to fold, outfits to assemble?” Sykkuno looked like he couldn’t decide whether he felt more uncomfortable asking her to leave or more uncomfortable with her still there. It was amusing how his kindness and self-preservation clashed. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I’ll go, but don’t think this conversation is finished. I want to know all your secrets, Sykkuno, how do you do it?” She pondered as she walked herself out the door.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s something,” Corpse said, after he was sure it had been long enough that she wasn’t just waiting as the door and listening in.</p>
<p>“She’s very reliable, and has always been one of Sykkuno and I’s strongest allies. It’s good that she seems to like you, too. We definitely want to keep her on our side. Even if she is a relentless tease, and may cause Sykkuno to die of embarrassment before the king can even get to him.” Dream listed off, as if Poki was a key piece in his master plan. Which she probably was.</p>
<p>“She’s also a very hardworking maid, and a talented stylist,” Sykkuno added, seeing it important to mention her worth as a castle staff member other than just her relevance to the three’s current goals.</p>
<p>“So, about that tour?” Corpse asked.</p>
<p>“Ah yes,” Dream said with a quirk to his lips, “Allow me to enlighten you.” He held open the door and Corpse stepped out, followed by Sykkuno. Dream secured the door behind them before he continued talking, “We’re probably best doing the castle halls when the king is out on business tomorrow morning. But for now, allow me to show you the grounds. Which I believe you’re already a little familiar with.”</p>
<p>Corpse hummed in agreement, and Dream chuckled. Corpse did admit that the circumstances where quite amusing. The fact that the prince and his guard where giving him a tour of an area that they all knew he had certainly memorised. Though he guessed it was safe to say that he didn’t exactly know the purpose and anecdotes of all the things on show. And of course, he didn’t know the information his tour guide had prepared.</p>
<p>They wandered for a while, Dream and Sykkuno both pointing out things, speaking of their uses, and events that had unfolded using them. Eventually they sat down on a marble bench, a spot that was mostly obstructed from the castles view. This was where Dream began to tell him what had transpired to allow him to have the job he currently held.</p>
<p>“My first thought was to expose myself to the king, show him the pendant, or outright reveal myself as the assassin he had hired. But that posed long term issues. In the short term he wouldn’t question it, would think it was an infiltration strategy to complete the job. But the longer the prince was still alive the more the king would question me and lose trust in me, and ultimately find me out. That my intention was truly to protect the prince instead of kill him.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Corpse nodded along. That had been the first way that Corpse had thought of, but all the cons were very obvious. That still left him puzzled, because surely Dream couldn’t use the actual protection means. The king would be certain to deny.</p>
<p>Dream had clearly thought as much too, “There would be no chance of him hiring me if I applied for the job for its genuine purpose. So, I had to find a loophole, or in this case, a third option. One that didn’t out my true identity or purpose, and one that would have the king want to hire me.”</p>
<p>“Seems like an unlikely event.” Corpse was skeptical, but whatever it was it must have worked otherwise the three wouldn’t be sitting on this marble bench right now.</p>
<p>“You should have seen it,” Sykkuno added, “It was quite an impressive display.”</p>
<p>“It was a massive gamble actually,” Dream corrected, “But the only choice that I felt had the highest chances. Commit a crime against the kingdom.”</p>
<p>Corpse turned to Dream with a cocked eyebrow. He looked past Sykkuno at the smirk on Dream’s face.</p>
<p>“Something big, something close to the castle that the king would most definitely notice. But not something so terrible that had the whole council crying for my arrest or beheading.”</p>
<p>“So, murder was off the table?”</p>
<p>“Most definitely,” Dream affirmed, “But theft was a very promising option. A loaf of bread would have the king throw me out without a glance. So, I figured why not steal the crown.”</p>
<p>“I still remember how you knocked out the guards and then just went waltzing up to the king,” Sykkuno smiled fondly, “To this day I’m still not sure how you managed to pluck the crown right off his head, and I saw the whole thing happen. I bet you would have gotten away too, if you hadn’t intended to be caught.”</p>
<p>Dream chuckled, “Yes, yes, thanks for the ego boost. But the king was fuming, gave me an earful, and I groveled and begged, said I’d do anything. I’d even work for him, threw in the comment about being his guard, said I was skilled. He paused, face red with fury, but eyes sinister as he said he’d pardon me if I became the prince’s personal guard.”</p>
<p>“But he didn’t want you to succeed in protecting him,” Corpse felt the realisation fill him, “You got him to think he was hiring someone who was a scoundrel and crook, someone who would do a terrible job protecting the prince and maybe even put him in danger. Removing any suspicion on you, because he thought he was just being hopeful. A half assed plan, one that might mean he could pull off an assassination behind the back of a lazy, criminal bodyguard.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Brilliant, only I can’t do that. That theories run its course, the king’s probably lost hope in a random criminal helping him get rid of his son.” Corpse furrowed his brow, the third option, the only one that had any chance, was already used up. Dream hadn’t thought this through it would seem. Though Corpse guessed he could just do his protecting from the shadows. He dwelled in them anyway.</p>
<p>“Well, timing helps us this time around,” Dream stood up from the bench and came around in front of Corpse and Sykkuno, “We go with option one this time. You have to reveal yourself to the king, not necessarily outright, it can be subtle. But we won’t have to worry about him growing suspicious and impatient, because well, he won’t be around for very long anyway.”</p>
<p>Corpse thought it over, the problem last time had been that Dream wasn’t actually going to assassinate anyone, so he would be found out. But the addition of himself into the mix meant that someone would be eliminated, and as long as everything went the way Dream wanted it to, it would be the king that fell off his perch. “Alright, you’ve got me. I’m not too fond of being under scrutiny, but I see where you’re coming from and I trust we’ll be able to pull this off. Two assassins against the kingdom, aye?”</p>
<p>Sykkuno jumped up at that, “Two assassins and a prince, you mean?”</p>
<p>Corpse stood as well, “Yes, of course. Can’t leave the most important piece of this puzzle out.”</p>
<p>Sykkuno preened at that and grabbed both Corpse and Dream by the arms, “Well come on then, dinner awaits us, and we’re going to need to rest up before we set the ball in motion tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Corpse couldn’t help but smile at his back as they went. Maybe it would all work out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought, and hopefully chapter 4 won't take me as long as this one did.</p>
<p>- Minnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>